Zowie
Zowie (ゾーイ) is the main antagonist and final boss in Gitaroo-Man. He bears a striking resemblance to Kazuya, but the two characters are not related. He is voiced by Douglas Kirk in the English version and by Akira Ishida in the Japanese port. Role in Game Zowie is the official ruler of the Gravillian Empire who strives for perfection above all else. He is identified as "Prince", but the whereabouts of the king and queen are not known. He hopes to completely take over the Planet Gitaroo and eventually rule the universe with the legendary Gitaroo in U-1's possession. He spends a majority of the game monitoring U-1's movements from afar, riding a blimp with an initial of his name on it. When U-1 and Puma near Planet Gitaroo, Zowie beams a transmission of himself to introduce himself to the hero. He demands the legendary Gitaroo and is disappointed when U-1 declines. Still, he continues to send his henchmen after U-1 and stages the final confrontation for the Gitaroos at Gitaroo Arena. When Kirah fails to live up to his expectations, Zowie is forced to take extreme measures and dons his own Armored Gitaroo -a type of giant mecha armor with a sabre-Gitaroo arm. In spite of his dire straits, he refuses to think highly of U-1 and insults his rival. He then faces the ultimate form of the legendary Gitaroos and is defeated in space. His fate is open for interpretation, but he does admire the legendary Gitaroo's capabilities during his final moments on screen. Ming-Ming Ming-Ming (眠眠, onmyou: Minmin; pinyin: Miánmián) is Zowie's beloved talking pet cat. She is just as rude and scornful as her master, but she is content to nap most of the time. Of course, she is at odds with Puma and doesn't really like the hound. While Zowie acts as though he is too proud to accept anyone, Ming-Ming's presence at his side suggests that he can be a lonesome individual. She is voiced by Lisle Wilkerson in the English version and by Naomi Shindō in the Japanese port. Battle The song used for Zowie's battle combines elements learned from all the other stages in the game. It switches between long bouts of fast dodging and somewhat complicated Phase Bars for U-1. Fortunately, there are several Charge Phases spread throughout the song so players can get the chance to refuel U-1's health if they need it. These multiple Charge Phases make the stage somewhat easier to complete than others, but player's shouldn't completely rely on them for the entire battle. In Gitaro-Man Lives!, players can face Ming-Ming piloting a multi-purpose music robot. She uses it to attack U-1 and Kirah at once. When she's defeated, it becomes too wild for her to control and she ejects from the machine with her parachute. Song ;Resurrection :used in stage 10 :A two guitar rock song. Zowie plays the faster electric guitar parts while U-1 plays the overall melody. ;Toda Pasión :used in Duet Mode :A tropical sounding rhythm song with Latin themed instruments and lyrics. It predominately features a varied percussion unit with bongos, congas, timbales, and other instruments. A bass guitar and keyboard unit accompanies U-1 and Kirah's Gitaroos, which sound like electric guitars during the song. Gallery Ming-ming.jpg|Ming-Ming Category:Gitaroo-Man Characters